


Spark of My Spark

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Babies, Conjunx Endura, F/F, Family Fluff, M/M, Minimegs Week, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Lug and Anode have brought their daughter onto the Lost Light.Small and fearless as her mothers.But with her comes the possibilities of more.





	Spark of My Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Its Minimegs Week!!!!!! I listened to Married Life while writing this so thats the vibe I was going for.
> 
> Day 1 is Family Vacation so i chose fambily! or rather a family of two becoming three.

When Lug and Anode had visited the Lost Light, that was the first time they had discussed the topic. The young couple had with them, wrapped up and squirming inside a blanket, a bitlit. Blue optics taking in her parent’s old crewmates, her mouth agape in wonder as she reached out to get to know them in her own way.

The child laughed fully as rodimus made faces at her, sticking his tongue out at her. Her laughter was a succession a chirps and beeps. Her vocalizer, still processing how to make noise, had yet to fully develop. Lug and Anode explained, upon Ratchet’s and Minimus’ inquirings, that she was indeed theirs. In their older exploration says they had found an old wreckage with books on parenting for cybertronians that was beyond ancient. Taking them several days to translate they realized it described not only how ancient cybertronians cared for sparklings, but how sparkbonded cybertronians once were able to create a child from their own sparks. 

It wasn't until recently that they had decided it may have been one of their greatest finds. 

Lug got that excited sparkle in her eyes and started to go into some of the more technical details of engineering a newborn cybertronian. She told them of the process of merging their sparks until they retracted into a liquid state and then separate a small part of their sparks and transfer that into an incubator. she would have gone if Drift had not asked her to stop

Anode held her daughter in one arm, weary to pass her daughter off to any of the others as they crowded around her. Her daughter didn’t have any fear as she grabbed onto the nearest one without fear, holding onto Whirls claw with all her strength. Whirl played along and when she threw her hands up he jumped as high as he could. The baby bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Her name is Spade. I think she is going to be short like her mommy.” Anode said kissing her wifes helm.

“And i think she is going to drive me crazy like her mom.” Lug said with a weary smile.

Cautiously, Minimus asked to hold the sparkling. If he thought looking at the little thing had been amusing, then holding the child was terrifying. Blue eyes met his and a sense of fearful pride arose in him upon cradling his shipmates child in his arms. The small and uncontrollable EM field of hers reached out to him. It was strange. Minimus, having hidden behind the Magnus Armor for so long meant he had little experience with the EM fields of strangers. He was still navigating them when ten was alive, upon building his friendship with swerve, and even with Megatron he didn’t always feel like being fully open with him. His own conjunx. It was simply who he was. So when Spade’s field wormed its way into his it shocked him.

_ Hello. Hiya. Howdy. Hi. hello. Hello? Oh. Hiya. This? Green. Green. Red. Green. Warm. This? This? This? _

Her field was like a streamline into her thoughts. It was like being hit with a thousand questions at once as Spade reached for his face and began mulling on his mustache with one not-yet-fully-formed servo and paping the side of his head with another. He smiled.

“This one belongs to you two alright.”

_ Smile. Smile. Green. This. like this. Green. Gree . . .gr. . . grey . . . . big. Big. grey. Red. big grey. big. Big! _

Minimus turned to find that Megatron had joined them. Spade squirmed in his arms as he tuned out her field for a moment. He smiled up at his conjunx, who held a bewildered look upon seeing the bitlit. Minimus passed Spade back to Lug. Fully free from the buzz of the little EM field, one thought bounced around in Minimus’ mind.

She was, possibly, the first of her kind in nearly fifteen million years.

And. Perhaps, for the first time in his lifetime, Minimus was unsure of that significance. He decided to stay and chat for a moment longer. But if he had paid closer attention when he left he might have caught the silent awe on Megatron's face. He may have seen the look shining in his husbands eyes.

* * *

That night as Minimus and megatron laid beside one another he had completely forgotten about Spade. Instead his mind wound down on the thought of his arm brushing against Megatrons. Something music gently wound from the radio on their desk. Lights dimmed. The only light in their room was the starlight of the new universe and the shine of Megatron's optics. It was Megatron who had said something first.

“I didn't know we could do that. Create new life like _ that _.”

He gazed out of the skylight in their room, his hand engulfing his conjunxs smaller one. His eyes shone as they always did. A smile smile and a far off look. Minimus loved his husband like this. When he was content.

“Yes. It was rather-

“Enlightening.”

They had been spark bonded for centuries now. Minimus knew megatron as well as Megatron knew him. He could hold entire conversations with him from the other room. They spoke in looks. whispered in lingering touches. And understood each other like no other. He knew when he needed someone to tell him that he was truly getting his second chance and Megatron knew when Minimus needed someone to show him that he was worthy of being himself. 

It was so clear that Megatron was planning that Minimus was sure he could grab it from the air. 

He wove their fingers together. An old habit now, one that no longer was accompanied by a blush. Unless Minimus sought to kiss the back of his conjunxs hand. Which tonight he felt inclined to.

“Tell me more?”

Megatron closed his eyes and turned to snuggle into his husbands arm. As best he could for their almost comical size difference.

“I want to think on it”

Sleep came before any more questions did.

* * *

Minimus was deep in paperwork when Lug visited him office. He was trying to pay attention, but they were on the verge of establishing a new trade agreement with an organic planet. He was rather distracted.

“I came to drop something off.” she said, Minimus to focused on smoothing out the trade deal to see the knowing smile on her face.

“Thank you Lug, just place it on that table there please.”

“Of course,” She said, placing the old datapad in the pile of barely touched knickknacks. Most of them gifts from Rodimus, a few ‘coupons’ to swerves, and one of the last of Tens works. A self portrait with a miniature Minimus. It was one of the few he had signed too.

“Anode and I agreed, you’re going to need this more than we will.”

“Alright, thank you for that.” Waving his thanks to her.

She had been long gone when he finally looked up and asked the empty room what she meant by that.

* * *

Megatron was in deep thought. He hadn't said anything over the bond all day. Normally there was something. Even small things were spoken on days like this. _ Rodimus has misplaced his datapad again. Tailgate is on his hoverboard so stay low. I miss you. Be there soon. _Something would have been nice. But there were days like this too.

Of silence.

And random bursts of emotion. Joy. Worry. Focus. A few tides of them had washed over him while they had been apart that day. But none lingered for too long

So when he returned to their hab suite, and heard quite music, he felt it was nothing to serious to worry about. He entered without much trouble. Megatron sat in his chair in their reading corner. Deep not in the words of the datapad in his lap, but still in his own mind.

“God only knows?” he said sitting across from his husband, “You don't normally listen to the Beach Boys.”

Megatron looked up, surprised and wide eyed. Minmus didn't catch him off guard like this very often, he didn't always like to, but like this he found it to be amusing. Megatron, despite himself, blushing and with a nice smile. He used to be that way very often when they first started courting. But Minimus supposed he was like that too, back then.

“Minimus.” reaching across he took his hand, “Yes I wanted to relax today. So I thought id listen to the album.”

“It is particularly good is it not?” Minimus rubbed soothing circles into Megatron's hand. Another old habit, but this one his favorite. “No more secrets love, what is on your mind.”

Megatron sighed, “I’ve been thinking about Spade”

“If you worry that she isn't safe on board, I can assure you Whirl has taken a liking to her and wi-”

“No it's not that.” Megatron couldn't look him in the eyes. “I have been thinking about. . . about-”

Meagtrons mouth hung open ready to tell minimus but the words wouldn't come out. He laughed at himself. Intertwining their fingers, he finally looked to flash a lovestruck smile at Minimus.

** _Tell me love_ **

_ . . . Do you want a sparkling? _

In that moment, Wouldn't It Be Nice began to play. They both chuckled nervously and before Minimus could answer Megatron began to explain himself.

“I've been going over the process and it wouldn't be damaging to either of our heaths. It's nothing like organic reproduction-”

“Megatron.”

“And we have the resources to create an incubator for the spark once they solidify. And Nautica can find a way to make the special energon needed, she and swerve are good at mixing like that-”

“Megatron.”

“And Rodimus has already volunteered to babysit and- and-”

** _Megatron._ **

_ And I want a child with yo- _

** _Yes._ **

_ What. _

“What?”

“Yes I . . . I want a sparkling with you.” Minimus blushed harder than he had in years. Megatron's face was red too. And before either of them knew it, they were locked in a tight embrace.

“I love you” _ I love you _

“I love you too” ** _I love you too._ **

Megatron peppered kisses to his conjunx helm, radiating with joy. Minimus felt the same.

“I’ll ask for another copy of the datapad Lug and Anode found.”

“No need, Lug already lent me one”

“I asked them to not tell you.”

“She didn’t, merely said we needed it more they them”

“Such trouble makers” Megatron laughed into Minimus’ neck.

“Good trouble.” Minimus said reciprocating the delicate kisses, “They brought us the possibility of . . . a sparkling.”

_ Yes. _

** _Ours._ **

_ Ours. _

* * *

Megatron has seen Minimus spark merge with his a thousand times, but every time his vents hitch. His spark aches in longing. He always wants to dive right in. Not let that precious light leave him.

But this time it's different. They’re much more careful this time. Megatron somehow much more nervous than the first time he was graced with his conjunx light. He tries to suppress it. But he knows Minimus can feel it. And soon the sparkling will feel it if he can't get himself under control.

** _My love._ **

They're already far closer than they have ever been. Megatron drags away his eyes from their bared sparks, only to be tenderly cradled in Minimus’ loving hands. He smiles warmly and some of the worry melts away. Minimus tilts his head just so to kiss Megatron thougouly. Its deep and Megaton feels himself unwind as the world around him fades away. He’s trying to kiss gently back, but it’s almost too much.

** _I trust you Megatron._ **

And like that it all fades away. It's only him, his husband and the small spark forming from theirs. Like many things that were there when they once were not it shocked them. Megatron could feel the beginnings of an em field, the bare consciousness of one. But it being just as surprised as they were only emitted one raw emotion.

**???????**

And before the sparkling could put meaning to objects or words to emotions, they recognized the two bots who they came from and the emotion changed.

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

With heavy sparks they moved their child into the incubator. Knowing they had to let their child develop, but suddenly old coding awakened in them. Wanting to hold the little spark closer.

** _We love you._ **

_ We love you. _

**♡♡?♡♡♡♡♡????♡♡♡♡♡♡?**

The incubator sealed and the sparkling fell into a deep hibernation. They stayed, staring at how small the spark was for longer than needed. But neither wanted to leave

“Now we wait for their emergence.”

Minimus said nothing in response. But he slowly turned to his conjunx, awe on his face.

“How long until then again?” Megatron asked.

“Once they feel ready. Then they will emerge.” Minimus took his hand. They didn't leave the incubator until late into the night. 

* * *

Minimus had been off the ship when it started. He had been a few hours into negotiating with merchants for supplies when he felt Megatron call out to him from the other side of their spark bond. it was happening. time to go. He was left with a tough choice: let Rodimus finish the negotiations or let Megatron go through the process alone.

On the shuttle back he hoped Rodimus would get the supplies. He didn’t doubt that he could he just knew he lacked focus. Like how Minimus couldn’t focus on the speedometer, if he had glanced at it he would have realized how drastically he was speeding. Or how it had only been ten minutes since the call and not the spark racing hours it had felt like. 

Or how he had nearly crash landed the shuttle in the main bay of the Lost Light. Not that everyone noticed, or that anyone cared. he felt Megatron's fear and anticipation through their bond. _ hurry up please _ it rang through him _ please hurry please hurry i miss you i need you please hurry up. _

Minimus ran from the shuttle and through the halls of the ship. Thunderclash ran up beside him, briefly updating him on the ongoings of the last twenty minutes inside the medical ward. Minimus was listening but Thunderclash might as well have been whispering. His spark was pulsing with excitement. At least he thought it was excitement. He felt as if the world was spinning too fast to tell what was going on. And in the moment it mattered not how he felt.

_ Where are you? _ Megatron echoed _ we don’t have much time my love. _

He crashed through the doors of the medical ward. Venting hard as Ratchet grabbed his arm stopping him from entering the operating room. Minimus didn’t listen to whatever he was trying to tell him, in an instant a coding he had never felt before took over his processor.

First Aid and Rung had both advised that this would happen in the key moment. That the urge to protect his own would become stronger than reason or his own usual demeanor. He knew Ratchet was telling him something important, probably something vital for what was about to happen next but it didn’t matter. The coding that screamed for him to get into the operating room right that instant was stronger.

He broke from the Ratchets grip and dove into the room. Brainstorm and Perceptor were yelling at him before they realized it was Minimus. But to Minimus they might as well not have been in the same universe in that moment.

Megatron turned to shield the emerging sparkling from what he thought was a threat breaking into the room. He hunched himself over the large incubator and let out a screech of static. He too, was under the same influence of coding that afflicted Minimus. But upon recognizing his Conjux his frame softened. his hand reached out to minimus a lifeline in a sea of anxiety.

_ look my love _

** _im looking _ **

They hovered over the incubator, clinging to each other desperately as the sparkling formed from both their sparks entered the final stages of emergence. Their child's body emitted a brilliant and bright light as his body began to cool.

The sparkling had been curled in on himself, most likely trying to concentrate on freeing his cooling limbs from his chassis. With the grace and knowledge of anything that couldn’t walk he stretched himself out, freeing his legs and feet first. then slowly arching his back he reached as high as his arms could until each finger popped free. he wiggled them each as if it were some momentous things to move each individual one.

They watched in awe as little hands began moving and little legs began kicking. finally the head moved from where it had been tucked under, in doing so the chassis of their child reached a solidifying point and only the underglow of his spark remained. His body had reached the stable point to finish solidifying and the light faded into a dim glow of biolights. the sparklings attention turned to his fathers

Neither of them spoke. Perceptor changed the internal temperature of the incubator to accommodate for the sudden birth of the newest member of the Lost Light. Brainstorm was muttering to himself in his excitement. amazed that he could witness something so simple.

Their child began to slow in his movements. Before anyone could get a good look at his newly cooled body, two bright red optics opened up. 

In that instant, the rest of the universe disappeared. All that remained were the fathers and their son. Giggles bubbled up from the sparkling, reaching up for both his fathers. He tried sitting up as best he could, but found that he had no balance. 

An em field brushed against Minimus and Megatrons. Their sparks had been bonded for years, they could read one another without looking. They had entire conversations without speaking. They told each other “I love you” a thousand times a day even when they were apart. They didn’t need their em fields to try and understand each other anymore, it merely became an extension of their daily lives. But when this em field touched theirs it was different.

This was unguarded emotion at play. When their child reached out to them in the only way of communication he knew it was not with tact or style. it was as if the very limit of this childs universe began and ended with one concept, one emotion of joy that was beyond the beyond.

All their sons field was repeatedly crying out was **dads dads dads dads love love love love happy happy happy happy dads dads dads love love love happy happy happy dads dads love love happy happy dads love happydadslovehappydadslo** _ \- _

Megatron found himself unsealing the incubator before he even asked. Minimus scooped up his son and pulled him close. he nuzzled their faces together, his son babbling his glitchy greetings. tiny hands pat against Minimus face, happy to be held by his father. He became restless as he turned and reached for his other father. where the sparkling only filled up minimus arms, he only filled up Megatron's hand.

Megatron wrapped one arm around Minimus and with the other he held his son. the sparklings optics were glued to him, wide and curious. two little hands curled around one of Megatron's fingers. Glitching speech came from the sparkling again. His giggling went right to their sparks and as his son looked into his eyes megatron sensed a new concept enter his sons em field.

**happy dads safe dads safe happy safe safe dads safe love love love safe love sa** _ \- _

It was all Megatron could do to stop himself from crying in his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> baby time :')


End file.
